


Request page!

by ThatOneChillPerson



Series: Red ribbon, red ribbon... [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChillPerson/pseuds/ThatOneChillPerson
Summary: This is the request page for my series! :DBasically, Schlatt just being fucked by DreamSMP membersThese one shots are loosely tied together, and I mean VERY loosely
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone, Jschlatt/Dream, Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Red ribbon, red ribbon... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181546
Comments: 40
Kudos: 32





	Request page!

**Because there's a severe lack in BottomJschlatt food**

**WHEN REQUESTING:**

**Please state who Schlatt is getting fucked by. (No, he cannot be a top, this is the only nonnegotiable term)**

**Prompt**

**And kinks**

**Alright bye love you all! 💛**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BOTTOM JSCHLATT SUPREMACY**


End file.
